


a Surprise Nobody Expected (no, not even Marvin)

by TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch



Series: the Manor's strange residents [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, And it's adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti is a good boi, Bim is just confused, Celine is only mentioned, Child Abuse, Damien just wants to help, Dark's dad is an asshole, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, M/M, Marvin is trying, Poor bab, So is everyone, Sort of? - Freeform, They need it, Time Travel, Wil just wants his Darkie-Bear backkkkk, please give them love, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch/pseuds/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch
Summary: 24. Marvin fucks up another spell. This time, it turns Dark into a child. Everyone expected him to be a little brat, with a superiority complex, and bossing them about.what they didn’t expect, however, was for a shy little boy with a birth defect to take the place of their boss.Little Damien.---this is fun, mhmMM-
Relationships: Anti/Chase, Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Bim Trimmer/King of the Squirrels, Bing/Google (Anthropomorphic), Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, The Host/Edward Iplier
Series: the Manor's strange residents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926829
Comments: 77
Kudos: 126





	1. Marvin Fucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> hello! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!

The meeting was going terribly, if you asked Dark.

Well, that’s what he gets for putting Wilford in charge while he attended to other things.

He sighed, and winced as his spine was once again snapped back into place. Dark strode through the door, and took his place at the head of the table, no one taking notice.

Perhaps that was because of the heavy debate that was taking place between Dr. Iplier, and Silver Sheppard, mainly about the Latter’s ability to stay unscathed during his activities. Or lack thereof.  
He sighed, letting his Aura seep into the room, and the ringing that always seemed to follow at a close pace behind him was released.

He breathed a miniscule sigh of relief.

Though, it didn't last long, as soon all eyes were on him. He raised an eyebrow. 

“The Host greets Darkiplier, and asks how the other meetings were.” Host spoke up from his right side.   
“Most of them didn't know what they were talking about. Frankly, they were incompetent. And a waste of time….” he leaned his head against his hand, giving a tired little huff.

Wilford, who was at the other head of the table (standing), laughed loudly, making others finch at the boisterous noise.  
“Well, most everyone is incompetent compared to you, Darkie!” Dark blinked. It still surprised him how much faith Wilford put into him. He sighed, and gave a small smile in Wilfords direction.  
“Thank you, Wil. Now, how far has the conversation strayed from the original subject?” he asked, and there came a chuckle from Host

“The original reason for this meeting was to discuss new additions to Warfstache Tonight, possibly doing something with Mark or Sean. the Septic Ego’s are waiting in the room next to this one, for their Que to discuss this.” 

Dark raised his eyebrow. He remembered today was the Septic’s visit.

“And this turned into Silver and Edward fighting?” he mused, the aforementioned superhero and doctor had the decency to look embarrassed.

There were several yells from the room next to theirs, and some thumps. This made Dark’s eyebrows furrow. The air at the table was tense, as Dark got up, decidedly wanting to make sure nothing was damaged. 

Oh, and to make sure no one got hurt.

That too.

He exited one meeting room, walking to another.  
Dark was aware of some others (probably Google and Wilford) following him.  
He opened the door to be met with screaming Irishmen. 

Jackie was standing, yelling with a ferocious expression at one Antisepticeye, who looked unimpressed at the hero’s rantings.   
Marvin and Henrik were trying to get Jackie to calm down, Henrik taking a more physical approach and taking the Hero’s arm, and Marvin looming, magic in hand.   
It seemed Sean was trying to diffuse the situation (without much luck) peacefully.

Robbie and JJ were in the corner, looking kinda scared, and Chase was also yelling at Jackie to “CALM THE FOOK DOWN”. 

It was a complete mess, making Dark’s sensitive ears ring as he fought the urge to whimper. His Trauma was not something he should be dealing with right now.

Jackie shoved Henrik away (rather harshly) and was now directly in Anti’s face.   
Henrik had been thrown into the wall, and was now slumped on the ground looking extremely dazed.   
The Glitch was now looking increasingly uneasy, sinking further into his seat. Dark could see he was shaking, anxious.  
He was *scared*.

if you didn't look close enough, you didn't see that expression on Anti very often.

Chase’s face was drawn into a tense, angry expression, and Marvin was readying a spell to hold Jackie back.  
At least he had common sense, whether or not Jackie was his boyfriend be damned. Chase shoved Jackie back a bit, moving in between him and Anti.  
Both resumed a screaming match.  
Dark seemed to snap out of it, and he ventured into the room. “What is happening?!” he called out.  
He needed to get Anti out of there before he had a panic attack. Dark damn well knew the signs of one.

The Septics turned to him simultaneously, some faces angry (Jackie’) and some shocked (Anti).   
Marvin’s spell had seemed to be ready, and he yelped as it was released.

Dark observed, as a ball of Magic flew at him, just how ready the spell was.

There was a shout (from Anti), and a bright flash of light, and suddenly Dark was gone.  
In his place, was an unconscious little boy.

The room was silent.


	2. the Start of Something Tiring (if You Ask Anti)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and the other's initial reaction to the little Boy.

It did not stay silent for long.

Anti jumped up, seeing the small child in place of his friend, his concern growing. He pushed Jackie away (with surprising ease).   
Anti rushed to the small boy, who looked to be about eight or nine, and kneeled to him. He heard others rushing into the room.

“What the fuck happened?!” Dr.Iplier said, as he rushed to his colleague. Edward helped Henrik up, barely supporting his weight.

“Mahrvin..?” the German Doctor asked, adjusting his glasses and looking at the shocked magician, who was still staring at the boy.  
His electric blue eyes were wide and slitted, his hands at his side. 

Jackie Had Paused as well, and so did Chase.  
The room did, indeed, fall into silence as Anti checked his pulse, and saw that he was breathing soundly. 

“Oh, Dude! Is that Dark??” Bing asked, rushing into the room beside Google. “f***, he’s gonna be such a pain to take care of.”   
Anti shook his head from where he was, and gave Bing a look. “Unless you don’t want that sensor taken care of, fook off.” he growled quietly, effectively shutting Bing up.

The Glitch picked Dark up, with not much difficulty. He blinked and sighed.   
“Daerk, ya fookin’ idiot.” he whispered.  
The little boy was dressed somewhat formally, with little slacks, a dress shirt, and a black waistcoat. 

He raised an eyebrow, and hefted the tyke against his chest. He slept peacefully, despite the action.   
Anti scoffed, and walked out of the room, leaving the others scrambling and stage-whispering behind him.

Anti speed-walks to Dark’s own room, half a bedroom, half Office. He sighed, noticing the stacks of paperwork on the desk, apparently left to be taken care of when Dark attended the meeting.

”so, thats what he’s talkin’ about when he needs to do paperwork.”

he murmured, moving across the room and setting the little boy in the bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. 

He shook his head, and pulled up the chair from Dark’s desk to the bed, sitting and watching the child that sat in his best friend (dare he say brother)’s place.

He furrowed his brows, and muttered after about five minutes, his ADHD taking into affect as he stood up, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He stormed down to the meeting room, where things had escalated, and everyone was yelling. He growled.   
“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” he yelled, the glitch in his voice all too prominent, as the room fell into silence.  
He huffed, and scowled.

“Marvin. What in the Fuck did you do to Dark?” he questioned bluntly, making the Magician look up from his book.

Marvin huffed. “Well, in the ten minutes I’ve been left to study, the closest thing to this I’ve found is a de-aging spell.”

“Well, can you reverse it?!” Wilford yelled.   
Anti winced at the noise.

Marvin sighed, and shook his head. “No. but-”

The room immediately descended into chaos.

Until Chase slid up next to Anti and yelled. “SHUT UP!” that certainly served its purpose.

Marvin rolled his eyes, and with a prompting look from Google, he explained.

“But, it does wear off in a couple of weeks.”

Again, madness.

“How’re we gonna keep up with a child like Dark for WEEKS?!” Bim and Bing cried.

“What if Wilford has another episode again?!” yelled Edward.

On another note, Wilfords moustache was drooping.

“How’re we going to keep up on the damn Paperwork?!” Google retaliated.

Host sighed, and raised his hand. Immediately, silence fell.   
“The Host would like to tell everyone to stay calm. We do not know what this Dark is going to be like, so he suggests not to assume.”   
he shoots at Bim and Bing with a certain look.   
It made them both shiver.  
“As for everything else, I think we’ve got it handled.” Edgar spoke up with a smirk.   
“What did Dark do that we couldn't, hm?”

Everyone looked at him.

He looked back with an incredulous expression.

“What?!”

Silver sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sean was looking slightly distressed. “I think we should tell Mark.” he spoke up from beside his Doctor Ego. Google nodded. “I believe that would be the best course of action, yes.” he nodded.  
“Yeah, man. He should totally be told when one of his egos has been child-ified.” BIng agreed.

Everyone gave their two sense in, mostly agreeing (“I Don't see the need!” Bim smacked Ed Edgar)

Google had stood still, his processors whirring as he sent the message to a bewildered Markiplier to come to the Raspy Hill Manor, quickly if possible.

Then, Anti saw a little head peek out, in his vision, with dark hair slightly messy. 

“U-u-uh…. Who a-a-re you?”  
Came a small voice from the doorway, and the Ego’s turned around.  
There, with wide chocolate eyes, was the boy. He was shaking with anxiety, he limped slightly as he entered the room, surveying each face with caution.

This was not what the others were expecting.   
Edward smiled reassuringly, and stepped forward, making the boy step back.   
“Hey there son! You must be a bit confused..” the nickname seemed to startle the boy, making him step back, once, twice, three times.  
Before he broke out into a sprint the opposite way.

“SHIT!”

Anti and Chase yelled in sync, ready to chase after him.

This was not the Dark they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!   
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> my bOY DAMIEN NEEDS LOVE-
> 
> *excited noises*


	3. the Chase begins (no pun intended, Chase is barely in this one.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and Wilford go to the Piano room, and Mark meets the "new" addition.

Anti was just about to take off down the corridor after the boy, when Chase set a firm hand on his shoulder.  
He stopped, and looked at Chase with an anxious expression.

He wondered how Dark was taking this- God! He must be so scared. 

When was Dark from again-? The 1920’s, right, Anti reminded himself.  
Wait, this shit must be so much different than the 1920’! Holy shit! No wonder he ran. Woah- I wonder what stuff was like back then! Ooo- I wonder if there were like carriages and horses and having to walk everywhere.. Wait, wasn’t it illegal to be gay back then? fuck, that must've sucked ass! Wonder what Darks family was like. I heard him talk about his Mom being a sweet woman, but formidable.  
He also talked about his sister. Nothing about his dad, though. He heard somewhere that men in the 20’s and 30’s were abusive assholes!-  
Wait. Anti thought, why did he flinch when Iplier said “son?”   
Oh  
oH SHIT-

“Running after a scared Child will do no good. We have to think about this.” the Father announced, his grip tightening and grounding Anti from his thoughts. He was grateful Chase knew when he was about to go into a spiral of thoughts.

“What were Dark’s favorite places to calm down?” Anti thought about it.   
Dark was always seeming to be calm to most, but if you actually got to know him, you’d see the subtle winces and silences that perturbed his usual mask.  
But where did Anti always see him go when things got too much?...

Everyone thought for a few minutes, before suggestions started flying.

“The Library?”

“His Office?”

“His Room?”

“The Livingroom!”

“Outside!”

Were among the suggestions thrown towards the two Septics ways. Wilford was thinking, his face scrunched up slightly. Anti knew that look. He’d been at the Iplier house long enough to know that Wil was really trying.

“The Library would make sense, it does have a calming atmosphere for humans.” GOogle informed.  
Bing snorted beside him. “Dude, Darks not human. If anything, it’s his office by how much time he spends in it.”

“I think Dark-Kun would go outside to the Gardens!” Yan put in.

Wilford and Anti both looked up as if a lightbulb had gone off.

“His Piano!” they both exclaimed, leaving the surrounding ego’s confused.  
Anti growled, and rolled his heterochromic eyes.  
they were wasting time!  
“We have no time to explain. We need to look for him!” Wilford yelled, his accent dying down, and looking more lucid than he had in some time. Anti blinked.   
Well, this did seem to be the time for it.

In a matter of minutes, groups were gathered to search the house for the little boy they had called Boss.

“Yan, Bim, Ed, go to the kitchens and search that area.” Wilford commanded. “We need to find Dark.” he then proceeded to split the rest of the Ego’s into smaller groups to check certain parts of the Manor. 

Anti was left with Wilford to check the Piano room.  
He didn't mind this, of course, but it was more… unnerving when Wil was quiet, than when he was jabbering on about nothing and everything all at once.  
Anti shivered at the memory’s of a *very* angry Wilford.  
If he could, he’d avoid that. He felt like that might end in a very, very bloody way.

Anti stuck his hands inside his PMA hoodie, and kept his eyes sharp, looking for any signs of the boy.  
He didn’t find any, but he thought the effort counted.

They both finally made it to the little room that once served as the Manor’s Parlor, long forgotten under layers of dust and new memories.  
Anti still remembered when he first found Dark in this exact room, and the elegant carved wood of the door brought a shiver to his spine. He almost expected there to be some haunting melody flowing through the cracks in the door, making him reminisce about memories he didn't possess.

There was no such melody, but there was the small sound of crying, a child sobbing quietly and trying to stop. Yet ultimately failing.  
Anti winced. He had been that child.  
How alike were he and Dark really?...

He took a deep breath, and strode forward. Wilford made the same motion, but the Glitch held out an arm. “I’ll take care of this, Wil.”   
At first, Wil looked ready to argue, his face going red. But, then his lucidity came into the mix, and he actually thought about it.  
Anti was structurally less intimidating then Wilford, his spindly limbs and thinner shoulders proving that point. Wilford nodded, his lips pressed into a grim line under his moustache.  
Were there little bits of black in there,or was Anti imagining things? He shook his head.  
No need to let his mind wonder now of all times.  
So, he took a deep breath, and tugged at the bandages around his neck. He made a small note to visit Henrik. They were getting itchy.  
Anti pushed the door open, and observed the space.

There, in the middle of the room, was a black grand piano. It had been taken care of, Anti knew, by Dark,and it looked polished. The light filtered through the window ereathreally, the flowers of the garden swaying in the window. It was a perfect picture, only disturbed by quiet sobs at the base of the Piano.  
There, sitting against one of the legs of the instrument, was a crying Boy, dressed like a prince, but looking far from the roll. He had his knees up to his chest, his little arms wrapped around it.  
Anti stepped forward,making the boy look up with wide, teary chocolate eyes. He pressed himself further into a ball, whimpering. Anti put his hands up in a non-threatening position, and he tried his best to smile softly.  
Anti sat down slowly in the same spot he was standing, hands still up. He was about ten feet from where the boy was quivering.  
He wondered if Chase would be a better choice for this.

“...hey, Kiddo.” he said softly, as to not frighten the scared boy further. “I’m Sam. i'm just here to talk.”  
That seemed to calm the boy, if only minisculely. Anti thought it was a win.

“You remind me of a friend. He was very skittish when I first met him, but he kept denying it, saying that he didn't have time to be scared. I don’t really think that’s true, but I can’t really talk, myself.”  
he chuckled softly, not his infamous giggle (he only used that when he really wanted to creep a fucker out) but instead a softer, more joyful sound only some heard from the normally quiet Glitch.  
The child seemed to listen to him talk, calming down slightly.

“I-I-I’m Da-Damien…” he whispered. Anti smiled. He had wondered what Dark’s real name was (plus he’d heard Wil call Dark that name several times).

“Nice to meet you, Damien. Do you like to play?” he tilted his head toward the piano, and Damien nodded shyly. “Y-yes sir…”  
He nodded. “What do you like to play?” He hoped he was doing good. He really didn’t deal with kids on a regular basis. The 9-year-old made a move to get up, possibly to play something on the beautiful Ivory keys, before hesitating.

It was in that moment, WIlford decided to fuck it all up and burst through the doors.

Damien’s eyes widened, and he scrambled up at the noise, immediately sprinting in the opposite direction, and rushing through a small door. Anti cursed , and stood up, watching the boy run despite his limp. Damn, was he fast. He whirled back to Wilford, who had an apologetic look on his face, and he sighed, glitching violently and making Wilford wince.

“I didn’t mean it!”

“ I know, Wil.” he growled back, thinking about how he was gonna fix this mess.

-~~-

Mark walked through the front door, surprised he hadn’t been greeted by Google, or Wilford or Dark.  
he wondered what was so urgent that the latter Android said to come quickly. That never happened.  
This must be something serious, or he wouldn't have been called at all. 

“Wilford? Dark?” he called out, eyebrows scrunched.

He, however, did not expect to be run into by a child.

His eyes widened, as he grabbed the child before he could run away. The kid squirmed, and Mark kneeled down.  
“Hey, hey shh… i'm not gonna hurt you. I need you to calm down for me.” he cooed softly. Why was a child in Raspy Hill, of all places? He knew the Ego’s weren’t exactly saints (he knew that was an understatement.), and by extention, not good role models.  
The Manor wasn’t a good place for a child.

The kid looked up, little chocolate eyes shimmering with tears, face stained with the liquid.   
Mark's eyes widened, as he took in the little waistcoat and slacks, the small bowtie.

This was Damien.

He immediately recognised the limp, and the innocent face.

The Boy seemed to recognise him back, as his doe eyes widened, and he rushed forward to hum Mark in a death-grip.

Mark let out a gust of air, and hugged the kid back. “M-M-Mark!” he cried softly, the tone breaking the Creators heart.

“You s-so big! What-what- where am I?” he whimpered, pulling away from the man. Mark shushed him lightly. 

“Shh… don’t panic. Your just… in a different place. You know those science-fiction books you love?”

“T-t-time travel?” he whispered, eyes wide as a realization dawned on Damien.   
Thats why the people seemed so much different. Then, he began to panic. Would he stay in this time forever? Would he never be able to see Celine of his Mother again?!  
He also thought of the possibility of escaping his father….

He started breathing hard. Mark immediately noticed this, and hugged him tightly. Hushing and telling him reassurances. His heart panged in his chest when he thought that he might not be the Mark that Damien had wanted to see….  
But he was here.

He’d make the most of it.  
Mark admitted that Damien deserved much better than he got (and by extention, Dark). He wished he could take all of that back, give Dark the life he deserved.  
His heart ached for his ego’s.  
He couldn’t dwell on that now.

The question was; where was everyone else? And what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all are so awesomex;rhgpiaugalehrajlrgfgl
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos more than you know!
> 
> I hope you have a good day, and if you didnt, I hope I made it just a bit better.
> 
> thank you!!
> 
> p.s this is a really long chapter, crap


	4. Anti never asked to freak the fuck out (but Chase certainly helps)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!  
> I'M ALIVVEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> but, anyways, I finally got this done, sorry for being so late ;w;  
> I had to re-read all of the comments you guys dropped to get motivaton, but it really helped. but other than that, It's been one hell of a few months, a lotta chaos and personal things. I've just been pushing it off, sorry.  
> in other news, I'm working on some other stuff. y'all interested in Detroit:Become Human?  
> let me know if you're interested in a fic, 'cause one is in the works ;>
> 
> (also, sorry if this chapter is short, I wrote this in, like, a half an hour and I thought it was better than nothing. it's sorta a filler chapter.)

Anti was glitching violently, trying not to tear a hole in reality as he was tearing through the halls. His heterochromic eyes were wide, as he searched each room thoroughly.  
He was panicking.

Anti would fully admit it.

And he was damn-near a panic attack when Chase finally found him.

Anti was standing in the middle of a room, arms curled around himself, and breathing erratic and panicked. He could feel the static building up, a tension that he couldn’t escape. He felt it growing, the corners of the room becoming distorted.  
He hadn’t found Damien.

Anti was sure that the kid was lost, and afraid in this larger-than-fuck house. Hell, the first time Anti had arrived in this house, he had a panic attack in one of the rooms because he thought he heard shit.

Yeah, Anti wasn’t the most mentally stable.

He had the urge to snort. Major understatement, if you asked the Glitch himself.

So, here he was, having a panic attack in this damned house.

Anti didn’t notice the door to his room being opened, or a head of yellow hair poking in.  
Neither did he notice Chase until the Father was shaking him.

“Anti! Anti, dude! You need to take deep breaths with me, alright?” he instructed carefully, setting his warm hand above Anti’s beating heart. Chase started to take exaggerated breaths, showing Anti how to regulate his breathing.  
Luckily, Anti was a fast learner, and sooner than later the glitches were dissipating, and Anti was becoming more stable. 

Anti’s blue and green eyes were still wide with panic, but calmer than the previous five minutes. Anti was gripping Chase’s forearms like his life depended on it, almost leaving bruises and cuts.  
Anti’s heavy breathing slowly steadied. He looked up with a pained expression, staring into Chase’s baby blues. “I lost ‘im, Ace.”  
Chase blinked, and couldn’t deny the little pink on his face. “....what?”

Anti sighed, his grip tightening, and his face lowering to the floor, staring at his all-but-ruined converse. “I said, I lost him. I lost Damien.”

Chase’s brows furrowed. His mouth opened, but clicked close when he put together the pieces.  
He mentally slapped himself.  
Dark was Damien, of course.

“Well, shit.” he breathed. 

“Understatement of the-fucking-day.”

Chase nodded and cringed. “Uh, did’ye check the living room?”

Anti snorted, and shook his head. He was still swaying slightly on his feet. He was feeling a bit dizzy, but that was his own damn fault for not breathing for four god-awful minutes. Hey, that was a new record.  
“Nah, I haven’t got that far, yet.”

Chase nodded, and hummed thoughtfully. “Then, why don’t we check there? “

Anti sighed, and let go of Chase’s arms, peeling himself away from the warm presence that was his best friend.  
(both men would never say it aloud, but they missed the presence of one another.)

“Sure. where the fook else would we look?” he said gruffly, sticking his hands into his PMA hoodie, and started for the door to the random room. (it looked to be a one for billiards, if the table and the sticks and the pool balls had anything to do with it.)  
Chase sputtered, and followed the quick-paced glitch. “Wait up! No wonder ye have such a fookin’ high metabolism, ye never stop moving!”

A glitchy cackle. “Gotta keep in shape!”

“Yer skinnier than the Stray that begs me fer scraps, I think ye need t’ gain a few pounds.”

“OI!”

They continued to banter as they walked to the living room, thoroughly calming one jumpy Anti down. Chase had that effect on him.  
Hmm.   
Anti had to admit, Chase was always a calming presence in his life. Hell- the Father had improved it. Chase had single-handedly taken a look at Anti, told him to get his shit together, and given him the motivation to do it. And y’know what?  
Anti was forever grateful for it. Chase was the one that convinced the other’s that the glitch was just a bit misguided. He was the one that helped him with his attacks.  
Really, Chase was his saving grace, and if Anti was this close to someone, he wasn’t letting go.

Chase and Anti were still throwing back witty remarks when they entered the living room. Yet, that immediately ceased as both of the Septic’s spotted the Iplier’s creator on the couch, with a tiny little boy sitting right beside him, snuggled into his side. Mark looked like he was trying to stay calm, but was very much confused and worried. The Creator’s head snapped up, and Anti was over by him in a second.  
“Damien?” the Glitch questioned softly, making the boy look up to him with wide brown eyes. “S-sam?” he questioned softly.  
Mark shot Anti a confused look, but he waved it off with a hand.

“Yeah, it’s me, kiddo. Hey, you okay?”

Damien blinked his doe eyes at the concern but nodded, uncurling from himself slightly. Anti gave a soft smile.

“I’m alright..” he said shyly. “I-I found Mark. he explained th-the- um.. Time travel?..” he looked up to Mark, as if confirming. The creator gave a reassuring smile, and nodded. Damien looked back to Anti, and gave a nod. “Y-yes, the time travel. Is… is this really the fu-future?..”

Anti sighed softly. “Yeah. I know this is fookin’ confusin’ t’ ye, little guy. A lot of things have changed.” he said gently, prompting Damien to look a bit perplexed, thinking about something. What it was, Anti really didn’t know. Apparently, that wasn’t for long, because Damien then looked up with a curious little sparkle in his eyes.

“What has changed?” he asked with a curious little lilt of his voice.  
Anti grinned toothily.

“A lot. I’ll show it t’ ye later, fer now, we need t’ get ya acquainted with the fuckers that run around this mad-house.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so, yeah. im planning on doing more.  
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!
> 
> untill next time!


End file.
